This is closure
by Kimberly1990
Summary: County General is being closed down? Not if it's up to Dr. Hailey Webster! / Involves Luby drama / Brings old characters back to life! Please review! - Will be revised later this week!
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this fic ages ago, but never published it here, so here it is! I re-arranged it just a little bit so my spelling mistakes are out and some parts are taken out. It's with the cast of Season 12 but there might be some additional charcaters, Abby is not pregnant (yet?) there is some Luby and Kerry did have her hip replacement surgery.

* * *

><p><em>Chicago<em>

Dr. Hailey Webster and her boyfriend Ian are walking down the Chicage bridge discussing where Hailey should go for her residentship. "What about Mercy?" Ian asked Hailey. "Mercy is good"  
>"Ugh.. No thanks, I did my time there as a med student and it sucked!" Hailey answered. "That leaves only one hospital" Ian said. "And that would be..." Hailey looked into Ian's big green eyes. "County General" Ian said, finishing his sentance. "But that hospital is closing, I can't go there." Hailey said. "Really? I didn't know that?" Ian said surprised. "Yeah I heard my dad and some other political guy talk about it, they want to build some new mall on that spot." Hailey answered, she was kind of disappointed as she wanted to go to that hospital ever since she was a med student, because it had such great references and all her friends were going there for their rotations. But her father wouldn't let her to, now she understands!<p>

_Mayor's office_

Hailey knocks on the door. "Come in" she hears a male voice say, Hailey opens the door. "Hey dad." Hailey said walking into the huge office that belonged to the mayor of Chicago, her father. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Hailey walked around the big desk and kissed her father on the cheek. "I have a question. You see I heard you talking about County General getting closed down, and I really would like to help prevent that from happening." Hailey's father looked away, Hailey sat down in front of him in one of the big chairs. "Come on dad, I know you have some money somewhere to help the hospital, I will help you, I'll work there try to help supervise everything and I will get the hospital to make some money! Please just let the hospital stay dad." Hailey father looked at her. "Well.. I think it's a little bit too late for that now, the building will be demolished tomorrow" He said. "Save the money, this hospital is going to stay!" Hailey stood up with a big smile and walked towards her father and hugged him. "Thanks daddy!" Before her father could say anything, Hailey had already walked out of his office, she was right though, a hospital was far more important than a shopping mall.

_County General_

"Jerry can you get that last monitor outside?" Luka said wheeling out the last gurney. Outside, the ER staff was standing, watching the ER being cleaned out. "I can't believe this is happening" Haleh said to Sam who was standing next to her. "Yeah me neither, I still don't get why this is happening" Sam answered. Then a big car pulled up in the bay" Abby and Neela turned around. "Who is that?" A young woman stepped out of the car, she observed all the big trucks with the hospital equipment in them, she walked over to someone and talked to him, he seemed confused, she handed him a document, he looked through it and then told his men to stop loading the equipment into the trucks. Neela and Abby looked at each other, confused. Luka noticed it too and asked the man what was going on. Then Luka walked over to Kerry who just walked out of the empty hospital, telling her someone came here to speak with her. Kerry looked around and Luka pointed out the young woman standing there, observing the building. Kerry walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Dr. Kerry Weaver, Chief of Staff, and you are..?" the young woman turned around. "Oh, Hi! I'm Dr. Hailey Webster, I'm going to be supervising this hospital." Hailey said shaking Kerry's hand. "You can't, their demolishing this building tomorrow" Hailey grinned "Not anymore. But as you are the chief of staff, you could probably give me a resident position in the ER right?"

* * *

><p>I hope you like it! Please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kerry smiled. "Yes, off course" Kerry was stunned, the hospital was going to be open again, she was incredibly happy. But who was that young woman who saved her hospital, she wanted to know more but didn't want to ask her just yet, she was just so happy that her hospital was saved, she was going to do everything to keep it running, everything!

"Okay, thanks!" Hailey walked away from Kerry, everyone's eyes were following her. Everyone was wondering who she was and what she was going to do with the hospital. Hailey smiled, knowing that she was being watched by everyone.

She walked into an empty County General, she looked around, everything was empty but all the floors were still in, the rooms also were and the admit desk and waiting area's were there too, just without the chairs and the usual things you find in a hospital. As she walked outside she approached one of the men of the trucks. "Excuse me, that stuff you have in your truck, is it labeled?" She asked. "It probably is." The man said, lighting a cigarette. "Could you please put everything back where it belongs?" She continued. Off course the man did not have the whole hospital in his truck, but the equipment and furniture they needed to get the hospital up and running would be her next priority.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Abby finally said, they had been just standing there, not knowing what was going on. "I'm putting the stuff back in." Hailey answered turning to all the doctor's and most of the nurses of the ER. "Why?" Sam asked obviously a little annoyed about everything that they saw happening but they didn't know why. "You will need this stuff to run an ER, right?" Hailey answered. "We don't run an ER anymore." Luka said joining the conversation. "Soon you will though. I'm going to get this hospital into being a successful hospital, like it used to be. We are going to need all the help that we can get and money is absolutely not a problem." Hailey said walking towards the group. "But your like 16 years old!" Morris said, chuckling. "Actually, I'm like 24" Hailey said answering the annoying chief-resident. "Why isn't money a problem?" Abby asked. "Are you going to turn this into some lame private hospital?" she continued.

"No, no! I mean political money, the mayor is going to give us the money to build up this hospital again." Hailey said with big eyes. "Why is he going to do that now, last time he said something about this hospital he said he was going to turn it into a mall with a whole lot of parking space" Sam said. The doctors and Sam now surrounded the young doctor. "Let's just say that I have some good contacts" Hailey answered. "What as in you flirted with him a little and maybe slept with him and you got money?" Morris asked? Hailey rolled her eyes, so did all the other females in the group. "Morris, not every female don't have to have sex with someone to get something done!" Abby said. "Exactly, and besides, I can't have sex with the man, he's my father." Hailey said looking at Morris, who blushed now.

****A week later****  
>"Okay, let's get to work everybody" Dr. Luka Kovac stood behind the desk with everyone surrounding him. We already got a couple of minor injuries in the waiting room and there are 2 MVA's rolling in, in 10 minutes. He walked over to the doctor's lounge where Abby was changing into her doctor's outfit. "Hey" Luka said walking in "Oh hi!" Abby quickly pulled her shirt over her head and put her doctor's jacket on. She smiled. "I still can't believe that the mayor actually gave us the money" She said preparing to walk out. "Me neither" Luka smiled too, she held Abby back. "About last night..." he started. "What about it?" Abby asked. "Nothing really happened." She said. "No but.." Abby's pager went off, so did Luka's "Wow so soon, we've only been open for like 5 minutes.." Abby said surprised turning her pager off. "Turns out the city needs us more than they thought" Luka said, turning his pager of. "What do you think about the Dr. Webster, she looks very young" Abby said walking into the hallway towards the ambulance bay. "I don't know, she looks like a good doctor."<p>

"She's also late" Abby said while arriving at the Ambulance bay with Luka. Someone opened the ambulance door. "60-year old male, had pain to the chest crashed on the ride here, he has been down for 2 minutes, we couldn't incubate him yet." Abby and Luka helped the gurney out of the rig and started walking inside. "Okay we need a chest X-ray..." Abby started naming all the tests needed for someone with a possible MI, they wheeled the man into Trauma 1 while they were trying to bring him back to life.

**30 minutes later**  
>"Time of death, 7.45AM" Luka called it, putting the paddles down and started to walk out. Abby also walked over to the desk, they both saw Hailey rushing in. "You're late" Luka said. "I know" Hailey said, she was trying to catch her breath "Sorry about that, Dr. Kovac" She said while she walked over to the doctor's lounge. "Just don't let it happen again, Dr. Webster" Luka answered. "Hey, Dr. Webster! Someone has been asking for you all morning!" Frank yelled, Hailey turned around. "Who?" She asked. "He didn't give a name, I think he's in the doctor's lounge" Frank said. "Okay. Thanks. Uh..." Hailey tried to think of the desk clerk's name. "Frank." Frank said. "Right. Thanks, Frank."<br>She walked into the doctor's lounge and saw Ian sitting there, she hadn't seen him in a week, she was busy with the hospital, he was busy with school. "Ian." She walked over to him to kiss him. "Hey, how are you?" She asked him. "Not so good." He answered. "My mom's getting worse again, she forgets things, she even forgot my name yesterday." He continued. "But I thought the meds were working?" Hailey said sitting down next to her boyfriend. "Why didn't you bring her in, maybe I can take a look at her." Then Ian's cell phone went off, he picked it up and started talking with the person who called him. Morris opened the door of the lounge. "Hey, Webster, we need you!" Hailey stood up, kissed Ian on the cheek and then went to a patient as fast as she could.


End file.
